The Peesh Whisperer Strikes Back
by Suz26
Summary: In Ch 22 of Wrong Wolf, Paul is away and Jared manages to be in the right place at the right time just when Kim goes into heat. In the real story, Kim resists temptation. This outtake…not so much. M/AU/OOC. Kim/Jared


**The Peesh Whisperer Strikes Back**

**A/N - In Chapter 22 of _The Wrong Wolf,_ Paul is away and Jared manages to be in the right place at the right time just when Kim happens to go into heat. Leah warned Kim in the previous chapter that Jared was the vagina whisperer. Now Kim's about to find out Jared might not be as oblivious or as tediously vanilla as we all thought he was.**

**In the real Chapter 22, Kim ultimately resists temptation. In this outtake…not so much. Mature audiences, please. Contains sexual content and a dirty talking Jared.**

****For a real treat, check out my profile page for a direct link to the banner for this outtake as well as many other amazing, gorgeous chapter banners created by my dear friend, the fabulously hilarious and brilliantly talented, WestcoastAngel.** **

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start in my bed, my body overly heated and slick with perspiration, my underwear soaked between my legs against my throbbing sex.<p>

I immediately ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I turned the water to cool, and then to cold. I was burning up. I had to have a fever. But strangely, I was feeling better…really good actually. My head no longer hurt. _And I'd never felt so horny before in all my life_.

I masturbated in the shower…because it seemed like a good idea…_the only idea really_. But it didn't alleviate the increasing tension of the want building between my legs. I did it again, ultimately bringing myself to orgasm multiple times in a matter of minutes under the cold shower jets. I thought about the dream I'd had. I thought about the intensely primal sex I'd had less than two days ago in the woods with Paul. _Shit!_ Now I was even more aroused. _How had I thought I could ever leave Paul and go to Los Angeles? _ I would have to call Alison first thing. There was no way I could get on that flight this afternoon feeling the need I had for him now between my legs.

_Christ, maybe I was hungry?_ I hadn't eaten much in the last two days and something smelled delicious in the other room. I toweled off then threw on a pair of running shorts and a fresh tank. They seemed shorter and tighter on me than they had been a week ago. I must've accidentally shrunk them in the wash.

_Why was the house so hot?_ Was the furnace malfunctioning? I went to the kitchen to investigate the smell but there was nothing tasty to be found in there. I tracked the scent into the living room and almost choked on my own drool at the sight of a half-naked Jared sprawled out on his back on my couch, gently snoring. My heart sank and soared at once as I realized he was the source of the delectable scent. He didn't smell like home as Paul did, didn't smell nearly as intoxicating…yet his scent seemed good enough to eat with a spoon in this very moment.

I approached his sleeping form slowly, cautiously. I hadn't meant to get so close but my legs seemed to have a will of their own…a will that was being directed by the expanding coil of desire within my belly. He was beautiful in slumber. And he was clad only in his boxer briefs. _Shit!_ My clitoris fluttered and I had the most outrageous compulsion to lick every inch of his exposed skin.

There he was…the boy I had wanted my whole life, the one I had coveted for as long as I could remember. He was here in my house. He was half-naked on my couch. And he must've been dreaming about something pleasant because I noted the bulge in his boxers. The ache between my legs intensified. I think I moaned. The next thing I knew I was bending down over him next to the couch, my itchy finger reaching out to gingerly stroke the dark lock of hair that had fallen across his temple.

He awoke suddenly, clasping both of my wrists within his iron grasp and yanking me forward and down so that I landed atop his hard wall of a chest with a force that stole the breath from my lungs. His sleepy eyes were startled, bewildered. And then they registered panic as he croaked, "Fuck, Kim, I'm so sorry! Shit, are you okay?"

I nodded, feeling myself flush with embarrassment…and something else. He didn't immediately release my wrists. He frowned. His nostrils flared and he breathed deeply. "Kim?" He looked slightly concerned, or perhaps _overwhelmed_. His eyes darkened with the dilation of his pupils as he stared at me, unmoving.

I swallowed. He was the boy I'd wanted for most of my life. And he was lying beneath me. His body was so hard, so masculine. He smelled so good, so strong…so…_male_. I could feel the strength of his muscles subtly rippling and bunching involuntarily beneath me where I was soft and pliant…and feverishly hot. He was still holding my wrists gently captive in his large hands.

My head dipped inexorably lower until it hovered just above his. My warm lips brushed against his hot ones. I froze. _What was I doing? _I did it again. _And then again! _

He didn't kiss me back. He didn't stop me either. He didn't move. He barely breathed. His heavy lidded eyes were incredulous, puzzled; yet possessed of hope. _I was a horrible person._

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his soft lips. Then I kissed him again. "I'm so sorry," I breathed. _What the hell was wrong with me? _I followed it up with an "I love Paul," as I flicked my tongue across his lower lip.

He nodded minutely, murmuring "Mmhmm" as he opened his mouth slightly, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Still he barely kissed me back, allowing me to take the lead as I tentatively slipped my tongue inside and explored his mouth. He tasted surprisingly sweet on my tongue and a soft moan escaped me. This was a completely new experience for me. I felt oddly…_powerful_ to be the one initiating.

"We should stop," I gasped for air.

"Mmhmm…whatever you want, sweetie," he groaned against my lips. I felt his fingertips ghost up and down my back. They barely touched me, and then they stopped; making me yearn to feel more.

"I'm sorry," I apologized stupidly again. "I…I'm… horrible."

_Holy shit, why the hell was I so crazy aroused? What was happening to me?_

He shook his head. "You're not." He shifted and casually lifted his hips slightly into me. _Oh, lord!_ My legs slid further open of their own accord. "Not doing anything wrong, honey," he murmured against my lips.

"I should stop," I mumbled breathily as I kept kissing him. His sweet, full lips were suddenly too tempting to resist.

"You're in control, Kim. You can do whatever you want."

"But Paul…" I began.

"_Doesn't own you_," he growled against my lips as he raised his hips ever so gently into me again. I swallowed another moan as my lips devoured his and my tongue stroked inside his yielding mouth.

_Goddamnit, why was I so horny? _ _What in holy hell was wrong with me? _ My legs had somehow opened completely and I found that I was now wantonly straddling his hips, his hard, huge erection pressed squarely against me where I was already throbbing with need. I shut my eyes. I focused on breathing.

_I had to stop this. _

"He loves me…" I whispered. My eyes were still closed. Paul hadn't said it, but I knew he did.

"He does," Jared confirmed, squirming a little beneath me again so that I could feel his hard length rub into me. I gave in to temptation and shifted my pelvis, ever so slightly grinding myself against him. The pressure was swiftly building to an unbearable level of tension.

"He's loved me since he was ten," I continued breathlessly, not sure who I was hoping to convince.

"I know," he agreed, running his fingers gently through my hair, giving me goose-bumps.

"He _always _wanted me…even before he thought he imprinted," I stressed, my resolve strengthening as I breathed deeply, my eyes squeezed shut as I visualized Paul in my mind. I really did want Paul…I _knew_ I did! Even though I was hurt and confused and had contemplated running away in my drunken state the other night. I wanted Paul more than ever; of this I was certain. _Wasn't I?_

But Paul wasn't here. He wasn't the one who was hard and ready between my legs. _Fuck!_ I didn't dare look at Jared. For some reason he looked better than he ever had to me before. He smelled better too.

"I know, sweetie," he sighed. "And it must have been so hard for him," he sympathized. "All those years…all that time; watching you…_wanting_ _you_…while forcing himself to be with all those other girls."

I swallowed. He let that message hang in the air as his fingertips gently ghosted up my arms, circling my shoulders and then tracing down my spine.

"All that time…_all_ _those girls_…" he murmured quietly.

I stopped breathing. You could've heard a pin if it'd dropped then on my living room carpeting. That was it, the fact that had been quietly nagging me all along about Paul…gnawing away at me from the inside out and causing me so much inner turmoil and doubt.

"Can't imagine how he did it." His fingers grazed idly along my hips, down the sides and then up the backs of my bare thighs. Just this small action caused more moisture to flood between my legs. "He must be some sort of a masochist." He rubbed his nose alongside mine as he shifted minutely again, managing to lift his hips up into my weak spot until I whimpered.

_Shit._

"What I can't figure out is **why** he did it." His breath smelled sweet as it fanned across my face. I felt his big hands graze delicately up the curve of my ass, past the small of my back and along my spine back up to cradle my head. I was panting now. As the long fingers of one hand raked delightfully against my scalp, fisting my hair firmly and tugging my head to the side, the other hand gently swept my heavy veil of dark hair out of the way, fully exposing my neck to him.

"I'm just so sorry you've had to choose between the idiot who never noticed you… and the one who always did…" his lips brushed against my ear, "_yet never claimed you_."

_Oh, God…no no no…_

"And why didn't he, Kimmie?" He nipped my earlobe gently. "_Hmm?_ Why didn't he claim you years ago?" His mouth led a trail of kisses from my earlobe to my neck. My heart rate picked up speed as his mouth latched onto my pulse point, kissing and sucking gently.

_Oh Fuck!_

"_Why hasn't he claimed you now?"_ he murmured against my neck as he continued to lick and suck his way down to the juncture of my shoulder. "Why would he still leave you open…**wide** open…for anyone else to come along and claim as their own?" I felt his teeth pull gently at the skin of my neck as his lips became firmer, his tongue sucking harder, drawing a breathy, uneven moan from me despite my ever increasing sense of panic now.

I felt his firm grasp on my scalp as he steadily increased the pressure of his mouth on my neck, his hard as granite muscles flexing and shifting beneath me, his huge erection pressing squarely into me where I was so wet and pulsating with need, and I realized with dread just what a vulnerable position I'd inadvertently put myself in. _And still I was hopelessly aroused. _ I knew I'd never have the strength to fight him off physically if he chose to mark me now, but beyond that, I wasn't sure I had the wherewithal to even ask him to stop…to even _want_ him to stop…I was so desperate for a release now.

And in that moment of realization I hated myself, truly hated myself… for always being so fucking **weak**.

As I felt my eyes welling up he released my neck and drew my head back so he could see me. He cupped my face between his palms, his thumbs wiping at my tears as his dark brown eyes filled with such tenderness, such concern, it made me cry harder. "_Aw_, angel," he bit his full lower lip as his brow furrowed. "Don't be scared." He shook his head. He looked so utterly heartbroken. "Please…_please _don't ever be afraid of **me**, sweetie," he pleaded. "Jesus, Kim, I'm not gonna bite you…or god forbid _mark you_ just because you're caught up in a moment of passion," he assured me. "Fuck, I'd _never_ take unfair advantage of you like that," he swore, looking completely horrified that I'd ever suspect him of such a thing.

I nodded as the tears continued to fall. Now I just felt plain embarrassed. He cradled me against him, tucking me into his warm shoulder. "I'd never try to control you…to _manipulate_ you like that," he assured, stroking my hair and rubbing circles into my lower back. "_I'm not Paul, honey_," he whispered quietly, clearly.

"I only want to be what you want me to be," he said gently as his lips pressed against my crown. "I just want to give you whatever you need." I wasn't sure what to make of his words, but they felt genuine. He sounded sincere. And I let myself relax and snuggle closer against him…allowed myself to take comfort from him.

Jared really was a good guy. He'd saved my life...twice. And he'd taken my horrid migraine away.

_He smelled good too_. I sniffed repeatedly at his shoulder, trying not to be too obvious, but likely failing. His smell was calming, oddly reassuring…_sexy_…_alluring_. _Shit, what the devil was wrong with me?_ He didn't smell good the way Paul did to me, but for whatever reason, right now it was enough…enough to make me hopelessly wet. _Enough to make me want him with an ache that was undeniable_.

"Better now?" he asked with an odd half smile as he lifted my head back up to look at him. I nodded. His eyes had darkened even more and he was breathing deeply. _Oh, lord, of course he could smell me! _Shit this was all kinds of embarrassing_. _

He swallowed then licked his lips nervously as his eyes searched mine. "Kim…I…I don't think you're quite yourself right now, baby. Maybe I should tuck you back into bed and go check on Embry and Bella?" he offered. "And even though Jacob and Quil have both taken to this wolf thing like born naturals, still…I really ought to go check on them too…" he rambled.

_Was he nervous? Was __**I**__ making him nervous?_ _Oh, god, he really was the good guy in all this. _

"I'm sorry." My voice was thick with emotion. "I don't know why I'm acting this way," I tried to explain. And then I started babbling like a total idiot. "I think…I mean, I… _know_ I love Paul. I just feel so out of control right now. Everything's so crazy…I don't know where I stand with anything…I don't know what's going to happen next. What if Paul leaves me?" I could hear the insecure girl alarm in my own voice. I hated it. "Now he wants me but what if Billy and Old Quil are right and he'll imprint on someone else? What if I should leave him because it's the right thing to do? I feel like I have no control over anything anymore…"

Jared groaned and shut his eyes and I belatedly realized as I'd been nervously revealing all of my innermost fears and anxieties to him I'd also been unabashedly grinding my wet, throbbing crotch up against the length of his erection.

"But you do, Kimmie," he gasped out, "_Oh, fuck!_ You have **all** the control…you hold all the power…" he winced. "Aghh…god, baby. That smell you're giving off…" he growled, "_fuuuck!_"

His hands grasped my hips firmly, holding them still as he struggled to gain control of his breathing. "Goddamn it, baby, that smell's enough to make a saint bend you over and have his way with you right now." His fingers flexed and released against my hips as he breathed deeply in and out.

"Sorry," I breathed, shrugging sheepishly as to my great disgrace my hips struggled against his hold like a force all their own, still begging for friction. "Sorry…" I mumbled lamely again.

He shook his head. "S'okay, honey. I just know that's not what you want though, is it?" He arched his brow and looked pointedly at me. "You don't really want me or anyone else to bend you over and have their way with you right now, _do you?_"

I moaned like a hussy at the image his words conjured up. He smiled, and then he rubbed his nose against mine and whispered "You know…I may not have noticed you as early as Paul did. But I've been paying attention long enough since I have to know right now you're so tired of being overpowered. Of being told what to do. So tired of being fragile, _weak_… aren't you, Kimmie?"

I bit my lip and nodded, feeling tears sting my eyes again at the truth of his words. _Shit, he was good. _

"Tired of having big, overbearing werewolves try to protect you like you're their helpless cub, hmm?"

I nodded again. _Oh, damnit, he was so right. _

"I don't think you're helpless, Kim." His eyes spoke truth as he held my chin between his fingers. "I don't think you're weak at all." The tears that rolled from my eyes then were ones of pure gratitude. Of all the things he could have said to affect me in that moment…that was the one, those were the words… that meant so much. I sniffled and he pressed kisses to my wet nose and eyes.

"I saw something come to life inside of you in the hallway with Alec. Something fierce…something powerful." He smiled. "And I liked it. I liked it a lot, honey." He grinned even wider, flashing his most brilliant, disarming smile that I'd always loved so much when I'd admired him from afar. I couldn't help but smile back until I was blushing and practically giggling with silly delight at his praise. Strangely, it really was the nicest thing he could have said to me.

"And I think," he cocked his head askance as his eyes scanned my features, his expression suddenly serious. "I think you're ready to be the one to take control, Kim," he deduced.

He released his death grip on my hips and reached his arms up over and behind his head, leaning further back into the couch and gripping the armrest behind his head firmly with both hands.

Oh, fuck he looked sexy as hell like that.

"You and I both know how aroused you are, Kim," he admitted candidly with a kindly smile. "My wolf is threatening to claw me apart from the inside if I don't fuck you senseless soon like your scent is begging us to."

_Gah! Oh, heaven fucking help me, why did he have to talk so damn dirty right now? _

"But I'm not gonna take you, honey." He shook his head solemnly. "Uh-uh. I'm not gonna rip those shorts off like I want to and thrust into you until you scream in orgasm, baby," he informed me with a gentle sincerity that was in such stark contrast to his gruff words.

_Oh, fuck! _I really needed him to stop talking like that.

"No, sweetheart." He shook his head again. "As much as I'm dying to drag my dick in and out of you in every sexual position recorded in the Kama Sutra," he shrugged, "I just can't let myself do that."

Fuck me if this wasn't the very worst time for sweet Jared to become so dirty and foul-mouthed on me.

"Uh-uh, baby," he looked pointedly at me with his lust-filled eyes. "_You're_ gonna have to take _me_."

My eyes went wide. _Did he mean? _He nodded. _Oh, my god, he did!_

"C'mon, sweetie," he coaxed softly as he lifted his hips up into me, smiling tenderly. I moaned and let my head fall forward into the crook of his neck. "You can do it," he whispered seductively in my ear. "You want to control something. _Control me_."

I was speechless, motionless…my mind a blank slate.

"C'mon," he encouraged in his husky baritone. "Just take those shorts off, angel," he whispered enticingly as his tongue traced the shell of my ear. "Mm…I can smell how fucking soaked you are, baby."

_His words were fucking killing me!_

"Just slide yourself onto me, Kimmie," he tempted. My body was trembling fairly violently now. "I promise your sweet pussy's gonna feel so much better once I'm inside of you, baby," he crooned. "I'll let you do whatever you want with me. You'll have total control," he promised, his teeth nibbling at my ear. "You can take me as slow or as fast as you want. You can take as much or as little of my big dick inside of you as you want. It's all up to you, baby. _You hold all the power_. C'mon," he seduced, "be powerful for me, Kimmie. _Do what feels good to you_. You can have anything you want."

Every cell in my body was screaming to do just what he was suggesting. My body was aching to be filled. My psyche was desperate for the control; hungry for the power he was so readily offering. My ego begged for that mysterious promise of ever-elusive fulfillment that getting the boy I'd spent a lifetime wanting would surely bring.

My mind was a mess…a mass of confusion. And it was swiftly shutting down more and more as the aching fire of desire intensified within me. _Oh, fuck me! I wanted him_. I really did. I knew it was wrong. I knew I loved Paul. _But I loved Jared too! _

In a weird way I realized now that Jared had helped me survive my whole childhood. He'd given me an escape, something to focus on…a dream of a future I could cling to when I'd had nothing else…even if it hadn't been real and I hadn't even known him.

_But he was real now_. The thick hard length pressed into me where it could do the most good was very, _very real_.

I drew my head back up so I could look at him. _I was such a horrible person_. I'd meant to tell him no then; confirm that I couldn't possibly do as he was suggesting. But as I swallowed past the lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak, I found myself instead breathing out in a rather pathetic, nervous whisper, "I…I don't know..._how_…I mean, I don't know…what to do..."

His brows knit together in confusion for a split second. I asked shyly, "Will you…mm…help me? Tell me what…I'm supposed to do…just…to start…?" _Lord help me, I was speaking lame girl now. _I sounded like an idiot. I knew very well how things worked. But I'd never done it like _this. I'd never been on top._

Realization dawned and his face lit up like Christmas morning. "**Yes**!" he practically shouted. "Yes, of_ course_ I'll help you," he assured me eagerly. His full lips curved into a delightfully sexy smile as he released his hold on the armrest, bringing his hands back around to my hips where his thumbs hooked into the waistband of my shorts. He gently lifted my hips up and slowly slid my shorts, along with my soaked undies, off my hips, over the swell of my ass and down my thighs. His deep brown eyes held mine the entire time as he somehow maneuvered his knee up between my raised, parted thighs and using his own leg and ultimately his foot, pulled my shorts the rest of the way down.

My eyes had filled with tears by the time I felt my undies fall around my ankles. I was so nervous…so unsure of myself and of what I was about to do. So confused. I didn't know what this would mean for my fledgling relationship with Paul, what I was about to do now with Jared. But there was a space deep within my soul that somehow knew…I just had to go there. I had to see. I had to know what it felt like to be with Jared. And he was offering me whatever I wanted. He was leaving it up to me to decide what it would ultimately mean. He was giving me the chance to be in control. He was offering to help me find my own power. It was an opportunity no one had ever gifted me before. And it was an offer I didn't have within myself, particularly in my current state, to refuse.

"It'll be okay," he soothed, "just kiss me, honey," he instructed softly. So I did. I kissed him. I poured all of my fears and self-doubt into that kiss…and all of my hope and desire as well. It proved to be a more than adequate comfort and distraction for me while he quickly worked his own underwear off and pulled my hips down astride his. Before I knew it he had lined his thick erection up against my entrance and was teasing it back and forth along my slick folds. He pressed just the tip against my opening and positioned my hips at the right angle. Then he ran his warm fingers lightly up the sides of my waist, catching the hem of my tank on the way up, breaking our kiss in order to lift it over and off my head as I balanced my weight on one arm braced against his chest and then the other. My bra swiftly followed and both were discarded on the floor.

"There now, you're all positioned and ready to go, angel," he murmured thickly as his mouth lifted to capture my aching, already hardened nipple between his tongue and teeth. I practically shouted with delight at the sensation as his large hand massaged my other breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and fingers. His other hand gently squeezed the swell of my ass. "You're in control, baby," he purred over my nipple in his warm, wet mouth. "I'm all yours."

My body locked up momentarily, going completely rigid as the realization hit me...it was all up to me now. I was in control. Shit! _Could I actually do this?_

His hand squeezed a little more insistently against my backside, his fingers dipping into the cleft of my ass cheeks, stroking downward to where he was lined up at my entrance, then back again. I felt a rush of fluid release from my hot center and I slipped slightly down onto him, feeling his bulging head stretch into my opening.

"Mm…so good," he grunted, releasing my breast in favor of pulling my head down to meet his as he captured my lips in a searing kiss. As his tongue stroked boldly inside my mouth, I sank a little more onto his shaft, his big head pushing deeper inside of my entrance. He broke away just as I started to worry I might pass out from lack of oxygen. "You feel so impossibly perfect, baby…so fucking hot inside…fuck, you're burning me up..."

Another rush of moisture seemed to release from me at his words and I slipped myself further onto his thickness. _Geez, could I get any wetter?_ He groaned and hummed his approval as he nibbled his way across my jawline to my ear. I rocked my hips back and forth onto him, slowly working his thick head further inside of me. "Agh…fuuck, baby," he breathed hotly against my ear. "That's it…you're so good at this…" he praised. "So smooth inside…so fucking hot…" he growled deeply. The vibration of it felt so good I mewled and pressed myself harder onto him.

His fingers began deftly stroking along my rear cleft again. "Let's see if you can get my big dick all the way inside that tight hot snatch, hmm?" he challenged, his voice suddenly thick and gruff, his choice of words a bit startling to me. "Think you can take all of me?" he very nearly snarled in my ear. "Hmm? You're so wet for me, aren't you, baby?" I couldn't suppress the greedy moans that were escaping me now as I wiggled myself more anxiously onto him. "That's it, baby," he urged. "Show me how much you want my hard cock," he demanded in a harsh whisper, "I wanna feel it on my dick how eager you are to fuck me."

_Oh_, _Jiminy fucking Christmas!_

His fingers gripped and pulled against the roots of my hair so roughly I gasped with surprise and slight pain. But when I lifted my eyes to his face in alarm his features reflected only calm and patience. His lips curved into an easy smile as he asked innocently, "You okay, angel?"

I nodded, utterly perplexed. His smile deepened and he chuckled softly. He looked so sweet and boyish. I could scarcely wrap my head around how he was the same Jared who had just whispered such sexually aggressive things in my ear. He seemed to be able to switch from dirty talking to sweet talking Jared instantaneously. It was making me nervous, yet oddly it turned me on more than ever. I never had any idea which Jared to expect next. At present he looked so charming, so polite and gentlemanly even when his thick member was pulsing and slowly edging its way inside of me. "Good," he breathed softly as his fingertips traced reverently along my cheekbones. "That's good. You like the way I feel inside you?" he asked gently. I nodded again, my breath coming in quick little pants now. I felt him twitch and seem to expand and strain against my internal walls and I felt yet another release of fluids drench over his erection that was halfway inside me now. Oh, dear lord it felt so good! _I wanted more_.

He smirked sweetly as he carefully tucked my hair behind my ear, asking, "You gonna show me how well you can ride my big cock like the powerful girl I know you are?" _Fuck, now he was back to dirty Jared_? His words made my insides contract and grip at him. I bit my lip. My heart started racing.

"Don't be nervous. I know you can do it," he encouraged, back to sweetheart Jared. "Remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can have as much or as little of me as you want, honey," he assured me. "It's all up to you." He held my face captive in his huge hands, his eyes penetrating mine as I panted and rocked myself further down his length, tilting my pelvis forward and down now, leaning into him so that my clit rubbed against the rock wall of his lower abdominals in the best possible way.

"Oh, god!" I gasped out gracelessly as the sensation of rubbing myself against him seemed to cause more of my own slick essence to gush from me. "Oh, fuck…ahh…gawd," I panted. I was seriously worked up now. My entire body was humming and begging for release as I circled my hips and ground my clit harder against him, desperate to increase the friction. His thumb traced casually back and forth across my moist lower lip before slipping inside to press along my tongue. I closed my lips over him and sucked his thumb deeper into my mouth as I continued my movements, the pressure building unbearably.

"That's right…just like that," he cooed. "Grind that pussy against me. Make yourself feel good, angel. You're the only one who decides how much of my huge cock you want to feel massaging that ache inside your tight cunt, baby."

_Oh, good lord!_ Unable to help myself I pushed down onto him hard and fast, causing him to curse loudly whilst I released a long shout of pleasure as I impaled myself as far as I could go onto his hard length. My mouth hung open, releasing his thumb completely. I felt so deliciously full. My inner walls began to shudder all at once.

"Oh…agh…oooh...s-s-sorry…" I stammered nonsensically. _Shit!_ I was coming already? "Agh… oh…. fuuuuck… agh… oh… gawd… ah…fuck," I blurted awkwardly, painfully aware of the fact that he was watching me intently, my face still held intimately captive in his hands as my features scrunched up in beautiful agony, my walls clamping down repeatedly on his thick length inside of me. As the spasms continued to rock through me, causing my lower regions to practically convulse with pleasure, Jared's eyes finally squeezed shut and he swore profusely, his fingers abandoning my face to bite into the flesh of my hips, locking them in place. He clenched his teeth and growled like the animal he morphed into. When he opened his eyes again I was met with irises that glowed bright yellow as his muscled body shook violently beneath mine as if he was fighting his own body's urge to phase.

I held my breath and waited for his shaking to subside, for his irises to return to dark brown. It didn't take long before he was sweetheart Jared again, smiling his most dazzlingly grin up at me. I noted he was breathing heavily though, and he was still as hard and if possible even more swollen inside of me than before my orgasm.

"You did it, angel," he beamed at me approvingly. "You made yourself come." I blushed and bit my lip shyly as he lifted a hand and caressed my jawline, asking, "Did you like being in control, sweetie?" I nodded. "Good…that's so good, honey," he purred. His other hand rubbed against my ass again, slipping between my legs to press and rub against me at the point just above where he was buried inside of me.

"You want more, baby?" he asked politely, as if he was asking if I wanted sugar with my coffee, while at the same time he shifted and lifted his hips up into me as he simultaneously pressed down against the cleft of my ass, effectively sheathing himself impossibly deeper inside of me. I grunted in response. He seemed to accept that as a yes and moved both of his hands to my hips, gently guiding them back into motion. "Mm…try lifting yourself almost the whole way off and then sliding yourself back down again, sweetheart," he suggested. "See how that feels for you."

I did as he instructed. He kept his hands at my hips but barely employed any pressure as he simply helped guide me along the first few strokes. Fucking Christ but it felt good feeling every inch of him slowly dragging out and then back into me again at my own controlled pace. "That's it," he coaxed. His hands left my hips and began stroking and kneading my breasts. They felt so hot, so heavy and full in his sure hands…so fucking _good_. "Take it slow…or fast…however you want it," he advised. "Just make yourself feel good, Kimmie," he reminded me. "It's all about you."

I took his words and advice to heart. I moved slowly at first. I shifted my hips and tried different angles, causing him to hiss and groan and swear. Over and over I lifted myself up and almost off of him only to impale myself again and again. I tried it both sitting upright and then I tried it leaning forward on top of him so that I could grind my clit against him for friction. No matter what I tried he praised and encouraged me and urged me onward until eventually I found an angle I liked best, and a speed and motion that seemed to come naturally and offer the most pleasurable sensation. _Oh, shit, it all felt so good_. I soon found myself approaching that precipice yet again.

_And Jared knew it_. He began to growl incessantly and went from sweet Jared to dirty-talking Jared in the blink of an eye. "That's it…work that sweet pussy over my big fat joystick," he rumbled huskily in my ear. He'd taken to holding my head captive within the increasingly iron like grip of his long fingers. I'd come to guess it was probably the one place he felt most comfortable keeping his hands where he couldn't directly take over control of my body's movement through any unconscious exertion of physical pressure. "Let's see how hard you can make yourself come this time," he cajoled.

I moaned and quickened my pace. "That's it… ugh… yeah…fuck me baby…" he growled louder than ever, "take control…use my big cock…fuck me as hard as you want to…fuck that pussy so good and make yourself come." _Oh, hell…I think I was starting to fall in love with a foul-mouthed Jared!_

"Aw, fuck…you're so wet… so fucking eager, aren't you?" he taunted, his shoulders and head lifting off the couch to bring his face up to mine. "Make yourself cream, angel." His teeth sank into the tender flesh of my earlobe, causing me to yelp with surprise and then groan with pleasure as his tongue flicked out to soothe over the sting of his bite. "C'mon…_louder, baby_…I wanna hear you…" his teeth and tongue scraped and licked their way down from my earlobe to my neck, "just let it out… let it all out," he crooned, lightly biting and sucking on my neck, making me mewl and pant with pleasure. "All that anger...all that pent up frustration..." I was sliding myself up and down on him harder and faster now, grunting and groaning and making desperate noises that sounded like I was practically crying as I started to come completely undone.

"Make yourself come harder than ever, honey. Fuck me hard, baby," he goaded as I circled my hips even faster and ground myself against him towards my completion. I cried out as my muscles fluttered out of control. "That's right…give it to me good. Let me feel every inch of your tight twat squeeze me." His fingers gripped so tightly against the hair at my scalp then I feared he would yank it all out by the roots as he ground out with unexpected aggressiveness, "_Aw, fuck me fuck me fuck me, Kim!_"

_Shit!_ I was pretty sure that's just what I was already doing as I shrieked and started coming apart like there was no tomorrow. "Oh-oh! Oh, _Jare_-_red! _Ah_…_oh, god…oh, god, Jaaared! _F-fuuck_!"

This seemed to push him over the edge of his control finally as he gripped my shoulders and jerked his hips, thrusting up into me, meeting the downward grinding motion of my hips as I rode out my climax to completion. Then his hands moved from my shoulders to latch forcefully onto my ass. "Fuck, baby, _please_…I need…fuck…oh, fuck me… can I just…?" I wasn't certain what the hell he was asking for as his fingers dug mercilessly into my ass cheeks but I nodded and groaned my assent to whatever his request might be. I would have given him anything in that moment of peak orgasmic high.

He gripped onto my hips and ass with a bruising force and swiftly began rocking me up and down onto his shaft while at the same time he thrust up into me hard, fast and so deep it made me gasp with the force at which his cockhead butted against my sensitive cervix. My head fell limply forward onto his shoulder. My shaky, exhausted arms, which had been supporting my upper body weight braced against his chest, collapsed.

"So fucking powerful, aren't you?" he growled in my ear. I squeaked and gripped his shoulders for dear life as he began moving me faster and more roughly onto him. "Tell me!" he demanded. "Tell me how powerful you are, baby," he grunted, ironically in such a commanding tone I dared not disobey it. I moaned and tried to speak in response but nothing came out except nonsensical grunts and meaningless, disjointed syllables as I felt another formidable orgasm swiftly building within me. "So powerful…so good…" He was rocking my hips down onto his in a circular motion now, jerking up sharply into me at the same time as he ground me down against him, taking care he hit and dragged against my clitoris every pass. "So fucking hot the way you dominate my cock with that sweet pussy, baby."

"Ungh…ahh…" I tried again just as my overly sensitized inner walls seem to collapse in on themselves.

"_Fuck fuck fuck_," he cursed, jerking harder and more erratically up into me, "Ah, god… _fucking say it, Kim!_" he snarled.

"Ahh…I…mm…ahh…so…ungh…_pow-er-ful!_" I managed to moan-wail out while Jared growled almost continuously, releasing spurt after spurt of his thick cum inside of me.

_Oh, holy shit!_ My third orgasm, combined with the sensation of feeling Jared's own animalistic release as he shot his load deep inside of me, rendered me a swearing, shaking, hot, sweaty mess and in such a state of emotional overload I felt myself shutting down and disconnecting again. _It was all too much!_

He held me close, pressing kisses to the top of my head as we both lay there panting, completely drenched in our combined sweat. He'd gone slightly soft inside of me, but his impressive girth still filled me. It felt comforting…_nice_. We lay there quite a while without speaking, his fingers stroking through my wet hair and along the side of my face that wasn't pressed to his damp chest.

Eventually he gingerly lifted my head up, turning my face to meet his. He smiled his sweetest, most dashingly Jared grin as he inquired, "You okay, angel?" I nodded, smiling back at him. He released a long sigh of relief. "Good. That's good." I turned my face into his hand and kissed his palm. "Because…I kinda got carried away there…at the end," he stammered apologetically. "I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to yell…err…order…" he winced, "you know, when I was trying to get you to feel powerful…"

I extended my arm up and clamped my hand over his mouth, rolling my eyes. "Just shut up, Jared," I giggled. "It was fine…_really_," I assured him. "It was great…honest. _Perfect_," I added shyly, blushing stupidly as I dropped my hand and whispered, "Just what I needed."

He grinned and chuckled, lifting his head and shoulders up off the couch as he simultaneously pulled me up his chest so that he could press kisses all over my face. "I love you, Kim," he told me, laughingly. My eyes widened in surprise. "You don't have to believe it, and I don't expect you to say it back." He shrugged. "But I just do. And I have to say it."

I swallowed and nodded, feeling tears sting my eyes. I did believe him. _And if that wasn't just the most painful fucking double-edged sword!_ Because I couldn't help but wonder why it seemed so effortless for Jared to say he loved me, while it had been such an insurmountable feat for Paul to utter those same simple words. And I felt like such an absolute bitch for tearing up over Paul when I should have rightfully been moved to tears over Jared's sincerely professed affection. _I was __**seriously**__ a horrible person_.

And as I lay back down in his arms, his big hands cradling my head against his chest, his long fingers stroking delightfully along my scalp, I did feel oddly powerful, despite my confusion and looming fears over what the consequences of my reckless, wanton actions would be. I didn't know what it all would ultimately mean for my relationship with Jared. Or what it might mean for my relationship with Paul. The prospects were so terrifying I really couldn't fathom the fallout from all of this just yet. I only knew, in this moment, _this_…whatever _**this**_ had been between Jared and me… had been something I'd needed. And I was thankful. Thankful Jared had been there for me. Somehow it completely made up for the fact he hadn't noticed me the first 12 years of my obsession with him. He'd been there for me last night and today when I'd needed him. He'd somehow known exactly what I needed, even when I hadn't.

I smiled and giggled softly to myself against his chest as it also occurred to me Leah had been accurate in her moonshine induced assessment that Paul was the pussy master magician, but Jared possessed the vagina whisperer quality that snuck up on you.

**A/N - So? What do you think of Sandra "fresh-coat-of-lipstick" Cameron's sweet little dirty talking gentleman caller now? Everyone still Team Paul? Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
